The Darkling
by UncontrollableFanGirl
Summary: This is if the Darkling was not evil and did not want to use the Shadow Fold as a weapon. Alina struggles between choosing her best friend who she's known almost all her life or the Darkling who is handsome and powerful and is the best Grisha. The first four/five chapters are from the book. I do not own any of the characters.


_**This will be from the book, starting at the winter fete**__**.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ****SHADOW AND BONE**

**PROLOGUE part 1:**

My black kefta caused quite a stir in the domed hall as Marie and Nadia and a group of other Etherealki dressed in blue velvets and silks swarmed around me and Geyna. Genya made to slip away as she usually did, but I held fast to her arm. If I was wearing the Darkling's color, I intended to take full advantage of it and have a friend by my side.

"You know I can't go into the ballroom with you. The Queen would have a fit," Genya whispered in my ear.

"Okay, but you can still walk over with me."

Geyna beamed.

As we walked gown the gravel path and into the wooded tunnel, I noticed that Sergei and several other heartrenders were keeping pace with us and I realized with a start, that they were probably guarding us- or probably me. I suppose it made sense with all the strangers on the palace grounds for the fete, but it was still disconcerting,a reminder that there were a lot of people that wanted me dead.

The grounds around the palace were lit up to showcase tableaus of actors and little troupes of acrobats performing for wandering guests. Masked musicians strolled the paths. A man with a monkey on his shoulder ambled past, and two men covered in head to toe by gold leaf rode by on zebras, throwing jeweled flowers to everyone who passed. Costumed choirs sang in the trees. A trio of red-headed dancers splashed around in the double-eagle fountain, wearing a little more than seashells and coral, and holding up platters of oysters to guests.

We had just started to climb the stairs when a servant appeared with a letter for Genya. She read the note and sighed.

"The Queen's headache has miraculously disappeared, and she has decided to attend the ball after all," She gave me a hug, promised to find me before the presentation and then slipped away.

Spring had barely begun to show itself, but it was impossible to tell that in the Grand Palace. Music floated down the marble hallways. The air felt curiously warm with the scent of thousands of white flowers, grown in Grisha hothouses. They covered the trails and traveled down balustrades in thick clusters.

Marie, Nadia, and I drifted through groups of nobles, who pretend to ignore us, but whispered about us as we passed by with our Corporalki guard. I held my head high, and even smiled at the young nobleman standing by the entrance to the ballroom. I was surprised to see him blush and look down at his shoes. I glancedd at Marie and Nadia to see if they noticed, but they were discussing some of the dishes served to the noblemen at dinner- roasted lynx and salted peaches, with burnt swan coverd in saffron. I was glad that we'd eaten earlier.

The ballroom was larger and grander than even the throne room had been, lit by row after row of sparkling chandeliers, and full of masses of people drinking and dancing to the sounds of a masked orchestra by the far wall. The gowns, the jewels, the crystals dripping from the chandeliers, even the floor beneath us eemed to sparkle, and I wondered how much of it was Fabrikator craft.

The grisha themselves mingled and danced, but the were easy to spot with their bold colors: purple, red, and midnight blue, glowing beneath the chandeliers like exotic flowers growing in a pale garden.

The next hour passed in a blur.I was introduced to countless noblemen, and their wives, and high ranking military officers, courtiers, and even some Grisha brought up from noble households, who came as guests to the ball. I quickly gave up trying to remember names, so I smiled and nodded and bowed. And tried to keep myself from scanning the crowd for the Darkling's black-clad form. I also had my first taste of champagne, which I found I liked much better than_ kvas._

At one point, I found myself face-to-face with a tired-looking nobleman leaning on a cane.

"Duke Keramsov!" I exclaimed. He was wearing his old officers uniform, his many medals pinned to his chest.

The old man looked at me with a flicker of interest, clearly startled that I knew his name.

"It's me," I said, "Alina Starkov?"

"Yes... yes, Of course!" He said with a faint smile.

I looked into his eyes. He didn't remember me at all. And why should he? I was just another orphan, a very forgettable one at that. Still, I was surprised at how much it hurt.

I made polite conversation as long as I had to and then took my first opportunity to escape.

I leaned against a pillar and grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing servant. The room felt uncomfortably warm. As I looked around, I suddenly, felt very alone. I thought of Mal, and for the first time in weeks, my heart gave that old unfamiliar twist. I wished he could be here to see this place. I wished he could see me in my _ kefta_ with gold in my hair. Most of all, I just wished he was standing beside me. I pushed that thought away and took a big gulp of champagne. What difference did it make if some drunk old man didn't know me? I was glad he didn't recognize the scrawny, miserably girl I'd been.

I saw Geyna as she glided towards me. Counts and dukes and wealthy merchants turned to stare, as she passed by, but she ignored them._ Don't waste your time_. I wanted to say._ Her heart belongs to a gangly Fabrikator who doesn't like parties._

"Time for the show- I mean demonstration," She said as she reached me. "Why are you all by yourself?"

"I needed a little break."

"Too much champagne?"

"Maybe."

"Silly girl," she said looping her arm through mine, "There's no such thing as too much chamagne, no matter what your head tries to tell you otherwise tomorrow."

She steered me through the crowd, gracefully dodging people who wanted to meet me or leer at her, until we made our way behind the stage, that had been set up on the far wall of the ballroom. We stood by the orchestra and watched as man dressed in an elaborate silver ensamble took to the stage to introduce the Grisha.

The orchestra struck a dramatic chord, and soon the guests were left gasping and applauding as the Inferni sent arcs of flames shooting over the crowd and Squallers sent spirals of glitter around the room. They were joined by a group of Tidemakers who, with the Squallers help, brought a massive wave over the balcony to hover over the audience's heads. I saw hands reach up to touch the shining sheet of water. Then the Inferni raised their arms and with a hiss, the wave exploded into a swirling mast of mist. Hidden by the side of the stage, I had a sudden inspiration and sent light cascading through the mist, creating a rainbow that shimmered briefly in the air.

"Alina."


End file.
